Artisitc Differences (Jacob Frye x Male Reader)
by spysniper
Summary: ORIGINAL IS FROM WATTPAD. Figured I might as well upload it here as well. In a world where Jacob cares about the anonymity of the Assassins and their creed, a young man finds himself embedded in the mystery. Who is the man under the hood? Who is Mr Frye, and why does he have a connection to Abberline? Who are you? What are the assassins, and what do they want?
1. Viewpoint Vantage

You didn't know when it started. When that hooded stranger started running along the rooftops of the London city streets. Never the less, that man would run like the world was chasing after him, a hood that concealing his most prized secret. Circling Whitechapel for any unfriendly faces to peak from their burrows and nooks. Your small bedroom was no less than a few meters from the highest point in the area. The man seemed to favour this spot the most, as he looked upon London with the playful demeanour of childish intent. You didn't know when you started watching him. Noticing him. You especially didn't notice when you started feeling anxious when he missed your spot for a night. One would give up on the mystery, but the curious soul never rests.

A brute of a boss you had with the name to fit. Mr Craddy. A master at his craft but he lacked the creative volume to draw costumers to his small furniture shop on the outskirts Whitechapel. "Boy have you gotten those standouts on presentation?!" He'd yell every morning as you moved the best of his creations to the outside of the store. Today, a couch made of cheap but well-incorporated fabrics and a table that screamed sturdy and strong. You operated the front desk and handled all the sales. You are logical to the point where it bores you. Mathematical equations are child's play, especially financially. There's always been an affinity for a creative change in your line of work. However, the likelihood of the store miraculously being in your ownership or Mr Craddy dropping dead and leaving you in his will was very unlikely.

The newsboy ran around the block, throwing his papers on the wet ground. Only caring to meet his quota on time. You caught it before it his the cold drizzled stone to see_ him_ on the front. The hooded man. _'Mysterious twins take over Train station! Who are they and what will become of London!?'_ The font was bold and cover sported pictures of these twins in the centre. It was oddly focused on their indescribably faces as if someone could identify them and turn them in with this 'evidence'. You could see their costumes quite clearly, though. You pulled at the scrap design and receipt paper eyeing the model of the truly unique clothes.

By the end of the day, no costumers had entered or left the building. The boss had grumbled at his misfortune, and you had a few well-drawn sketches of the mysterious duo. Packing the pages in your bag, you began to lock up the store. "Going home?"Mr Craddy asked, grabbing his own items "you'd best not go alone. Have you heard the gangs are riled up around here."

"It's not that bad. Lambeth has suffered greatly in comparison." You brushed off, locking the front door. "I'll be fine, old man. I'm gonna grab a meal down the pub, and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

Craddy grabbed the seams of your shirt "I'm serious laddy. These Rooks have run amok and instigated a riot among the blights. The last thing I want is to lose my only employee for a fight that ain't his." You take it back. Your boss was a brute but a caring one.

You nodded, walking down the street to the pub. Technically you went to three pubs. However, all three were vibrating from wall to wall with shouts emanating from swarms of red and green. Having no stomach for noise or confrontation, you simply went hungry.

The factories passed by you the groans of tired aching children ringing through the air, the smog filling your lungs. A small fire had started in one of the mills. "DOWN WITH STARRICK AND HIS BLIGHTERS!" There was a cascade of rooks and children that led out of the building. The pleads for a simple bit of coin was the cacophony of Whitechapel. It guilts the heart into believing there is something more substantial than London's crushing atmosphere. So why in God's name would you go and take jobs away from struggling families who had to fight to get their children into positions?

He's here. Standing like God on the tiles of the roofs of your neighbours' house. You pulled out your notebook as he crouched, looking at the streets below. The moon framed him perfectly. You got to work. Etching at the paper while diverting your eyes between the newspaper, sketches and the real deal. Midnight struck, and he was off on a new adventure. You blew the candles on your desk out and lying in the wooden bed. You were really quite enamoured with this individual.


	2. Abberline

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c11b3f16b0bdae305021fb7e804a448"There was a real dip in business. Craddy wasn't even making anything new as he didn't have the money to pay for the materials needed. You played idly with a pen before Craddy let out a groan "Alright (Y/N) I can feel your boredom through your skin. Go home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9db939da21b8230c817d5ee0767094c6""If you say so, sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b42f05d1cceeca070a3feb44e8ac83a2"Now with an entire day to yourself, you decided to do something different. You made your way over to the slightly higher class area of Whitechapel. These were the people who had money to spend and who often indulged in beautiful things, specifically art. Placing a lightweight table on the pavement, sketches of birds, places and even people out on display. It was nearing peak hour, and the right amount of people started walking the streets. "Excuse me, mister, how much for the crow?" it was a little boy. He was dressed to impress, wearing a concoction of blues, purples and yellows. He was quite a spectacle when compared to your own brown slacks and dirty grey shirts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d10069774ffc502f682f517adcfe6c37""2 pounds. Give me 3.50, and I'll give you 2."You said to the small boy digging through his pockets for coins. He pulled out the precise amounts, and you handed him the crow. His mother in the same royal purples wondered over, grabbing the boy beginning to pull him away. He waved a goodbye clutching the crow sketch to his chest. "It's the little moments (Y/N)." You said happily to yourself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11668152461e3454e9acaddc138e72ca""These are some good drawings." A man said, leaning over them. He was a proper gentleman, and he was wearing a bobbies badge on his left breast. His face a roundish shape with a thick style="box-sizing: border-box;" He's quite handsome./em "Would you draw me if I asked?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b4b98c39884f6209ceced572f075f03""It would cost you." you shrugged, pulling your sketchbook from your bag "you would also need to sit here for a while, but I wouldn't mind."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="63f377ef00e25a603dbd8f9a2aad0f27""It's decided then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0fe0f19afa17f153e4c2122cd3b6f33""Do you draw full time, or is this a hobby?" He asked. The man was sitting in a seat opposite you, flicking through your sketchbook. You ripped out a page for this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="370ba8569d7de69bd4f40c27e3583554""Hobbie I work at a furniture shop, but business is slack, so I find myself in these situations."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="664184d512e7bfd61d76a108fdd40e99""You have quite an affinity for the two masked vigilantes." He placed the book on the table with a sketch of the two of them in different positions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c53aa9824350f3e0ee004c3636fda4e2""Isn't everyone nowadays? I find them a mystery to be unsolved. It's just a little bit of an indulgence."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08d8797998b30efb902bf73aa67dca4f""They are quite a mystery. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28618dbd56e482013df123e1ff6c41a4"It was 12:30 exactly when the sketch was finished "What was your name again sir?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5bccf49231388df2579c11ba88b82131""Fredrick Abberline. Listen, I would like to hire you for something. Next week at this time would you meet me at the station on the far side of town?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b440edaa25025ac6681727e61529fc2c""Of course. More work is always good." You handed him the sketch with your slim signature with the note em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'TO MR. FREDRICK ABBERLINE'/em in cursive written to the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="000ac141368067f8fe3dc04bfedcfaaa""Damn thats good."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfa2521c2ffe6500d2455106a4fb8f6c"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40973d61665198c2bf75b9f6d4ea5ca2"He wasn't here as early. You could hear him stumble onto your roof before his silhouette appeared before the moon light. He looked about ready to collapse, clutching his side and groaning loudly. A pistol was present in his right hand. He stopped over his little viewpoint, vigorously pulling the trigger on the gun. There wasn't a sound or a shot made "DAMNIT!" he yelled before pitching the gun into the tiles and limping away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3f5684b3d8ddd8f505d3ae0a2ad76d4d"The thing about growing up is that the things you did as a kid becomes infinitely more terrifying because you're aware of your own mortality. So imagine how terrified you are when you begin to climb the walls of your neighbour's house, to reach the weapon left on the high roof. You pulled yourself over the line and picked up the gun. It was your average market gun. Not cheap but certainly not unobtainable. The barrel was roughed up, and the wooden bearings were barely holding it together. Great. Another clue to who this mysterious man was. How do you get back down?/p 


	3. Jacob

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15ec7819cf5f6033a193703f323413f5"Your leg hurt like hell. Granted falling from over three meters in the air was a great way to get yourself killed, so you were lucky to get away with only a leg injury. The soothing syrup (All in one cure my ass) and home remedies given by cheap medics gave out wasn't doing any good. It was worth it for the pistol. You had an odd urge to get it fixed, maybe frame it in a glass case. After all, it was the weapon of a famed vigilante. Craddy bumbled around you the entire day. Fretting about your injuries and leaving you with simple jobs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da575d0ffd50cb34008ceda5462ea516"The newsboy came around. Unfortunately this time your reflexes weren't quick enough and if was splashed into the soaked ground. It didn't matter in the long run as you didn't read most of the stories the news had put out nowadays. Every time it's only the same miserable drool. The only time you ever really read it was when the man was on style="box-sizing: border-box;" "Terror strikes! The Assassin twins cause a train track collision destroying Starricks transport and damaging their own!" /emIt wasn't new that the twins would cause chaos. They seemed to really dislike Starrick for some reason. You didn't particularly like the man, but you aren't going to argue with the man was giving you and many other jobs at some point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a59f6a3245466c1943240f575f587abc"For the first time in a while, you heard the front door click and chime. A man and a woman came in. The man was in a dress shirt, a vest and a top hat. The women in basically the same with a little bit of a feminine touch and no hat. Not quite high fashion but you could tell they were well off. Perhaps they didn't want to brag, or maybe they did but most subtly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62638a519dca4d7409fa6a96800722e6""Good morning, can I help with anything?" you asked. The man/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ce132506533cfb32663717d930460bf""Jacob Frye! Good to see you, laddy!" Craddy waddled out from his workshop and shook the man's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96b3e4e6df54150a8028e6d3aac064b8""Craddy! It's nice to see in a place where I'm not fighting. This is my sister Evie." He gestured to the Women waiting patiently behind him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dae5009aefa1af0c386d6504a162aa5f""Nice to meet you, Ms Frye. I'm Mr Wallace Craddy, and the boy behind me is Mr (Y/N) (L/N)" You wave at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22ad5eff65618e51704c91879dbfadd8"The three of them started talking before Craddy and Evie went to the back to discuss business while Jacob poked around at the other things. "So... you fight?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ed78cd7f17453c213fd1fd94cf129a3"Jacob looked at you and smirked "Why? Interested?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9c41ad52819813aaf871d5526c874ab""Well, you seem like a well off individual. To hear to fight is surprising." You leaned over the counter as he sauntered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91d4cb36c00b787ed6b5d795e78b2aff""Fighting is fun. Releases tension and stress for me. Besides if I can get a bit of money out of it, who's to stay stop?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd3dcdbf067f2d160b1cf8793860e56e""Maybe because underground fight clubs are illegal? I don't see how getting punched continuously is fun. I'd rather sit in the quite?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="236c61a66d6f273b8377c4eddbf80443"Jacob pushed himself against the counter. You pulled back slightly, and his shit-eating grin just widened. "You should come by and watch. I could always do with more supporters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b0a3609d02c40a04360ede89b3a25cea""Fat chance Mr Frye." you pulled back. Entirely off the counter. "Are you going to buy something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd3d48a82250766af7da26d4217468f6""I leave the business to Evie. She's the brains behind the operation."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e00d48837a87e155730ec76c4cb86f7""Clearly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bfa2521c2ffe6500d2455106a4fb8f6c"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea0555f2745a27ee6ef833b52f74b151"Abberline was waiting outside the police station for you at 12:30 "Nice to see you Mr (L/N). You ready?"You nodded and soon he led me inside. There was a room of a good 20 people in individual desks with a pen and peice of paper in front of them. It looked like a school for adults or what you imagined college looked like. It seemed you stood out. All of the men were clean and had a snobbish look on them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d84d203f8d8d5e49903662208639ef60""What is this Abberline?" you asked, taking your spot amongst the crowd. your anxiety flared as your eyes darted around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e42fbe7f5246af5d0f9e3be674625c14""Let's call it an obscure job interview." Abberline straightened up "Just try your best for that's all you can do." He moved to the front of the room, instructing them all. "You are to draw a human based on the facial features written on the papers in front of you. By the end of 2 hours, you must have all 3 faces completed or at the very least attempted." He placed a small clock on the front desk "Your time begins...now!"/p 


	4. Fighting Frye's

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="73b698ca98977737cbea8ddae53f1045"You failed. You were sure of it. In the two hours, you completed only two. The third one with only a faint outline of a possible face. This had left you in a salty mood. You had taken to your little art stand again to cheer you up. "Here I thought you only worked at a furniture place." The familiar voice rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="041724fba80b54627b5de6e15c3e790d""Jacob. What are you doing here?" You sat straighter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94fdac266ae612e11847d38f14bde2d8""What? I'm not allowed to walk the streets of my own city?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db30ccee4868e26732824e5ff5d33dbc""Craddy said you're from Crawley."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db76aac4aebd8fa9f6f6f793da7036f3""Hey home is where the heart is, and London owns that privilege." You snorted, turning back to your sketchbook. He began to peruse your drawings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efa8b93f34b7d42809f7bf43810588c9""Your pretty good." You shrugged "What I thought you'd be happy with a compliment? What's got your knickers in a twist?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53efa51f6a02a600e14d4e42772597d1""Went to a 'job interview' but messed up? I don't know I wasn't even asked any questions they just told me to draw."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d86e123903f7333666925b84e9e3f4d""So your shitty cause you didn't get a job even though you already have one? correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that's being unfaithful to a business Mr (L/N)"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="571393db7c8d670e60dd6baeb9ce963c""I've already talked to Craddy. He knows I need a bit of extra coin wherever I can get it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7119281048e5ebc63f0273e76d5607f7""And why is that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="adcae223f027b4575cc017c99c8f0e23""I'd rather not say."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf5d2fd7deaaf9dde38a89bda7fa7fad"Jacob frowned but it soon turned into a smirk. "Come by this address at 3 o'clock. I'm going to cheer you up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="065aba8711bbf6a5f96e78dbaaf6f398""Whatever you say, Frye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfa2521c2ffe6500d2455106a4fb8f6c"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b4129b18bf5bb4a5497d1f2524ab8db"Despite telling yourself that you weren't interested in whatever Frye had planned, you still went. The place was like a pub, but it had a boxing ring in the middle of it. A man in a top hat and colourful vest was narrating the fights that started. Thankfully the place had chairs and tables. The injury to your leg was progressively getting worse to the point where you had a small limp. You really needed some professional assistance, but it wasn't like you could afford it. A barmaid rolled by offering you food or drink, but by the time she got to you, the crowd had taken all her items./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd6d2e96ccf219ad21311131390c63ef""AND NOW FOR THE STILL UNBEATEN CHAMPION! THE LEADER OF THE ROOKS! THE LEGEND! JACOB! FRYE!" the crowd when wild as Jacob stepped into the ring. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Leader of the rooks?/em The Assassins frequently worked for green-clad style="box-sizing: border-box;" Could this be another piece in the mystery of the vigilantes?/em You pushed that out of your mind for now. You would worry about it later. Jacob wasn't wearing anything other than his clothes except his pants. His fit body and tattoos were on display for everyone. His rugged looks truly hit you at that moment. He was extremely good looking. Another gentleman entered the ring. This time wearing a shirt. Thank God. Your modesty couldn't take this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="916f2d6e9a63a5f3e958ec19922784e9"He hadn't been wrong about his ability to fight. his body moved such force you felt it when the other guy got hit. He broke through the competition like it was nothing. Eventually, you pulled out your sketchbook. Recording the movements and the frame of his body. You ended up with a full half-naked drawing. You saw him come down from the ring. All his raving fans surrounded him in congratulation. This certainly made you feel better for whatever reason. It was a good distraction. You got up to leave, seeing that he was having a good chat with some rooks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0975e1ac98fb3a94eb282d9402e67f0f""(Y/N)!" you turned as he ran up to you "So what did you think?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="59f44f678a0329fad84a0a090606d45c""Well, colour me impressed. you can fight." He smiled at you before noticing you had your sketchbook clutching to your chest. He put his hand out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d82ccf8abfbc2b728f8ca702b5b47a76""Can I see it? Don't think I didn't notice you drawing in between fights." You flipped open to the page you had drawn on, handing the book over. Jacob's eye widened as he observed his black and white picture. Flipping a page back, he looked at his portrait from earlier in the day. It was half of Jacobs's face and half of Evie's. He started rummaging through his pockets, pulling out a chunk of change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56e568dd4187fec3ff37eafd94aebe74""I want to buy them, obviously. I don't care about the amount." He had grossly overpaid you. Never the less you pulled the page from their bindings and handed them to him. He looked them over and laughed to himself "Now I'm not that much of a narcissist-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ccdf9e5ed6b8d44b6e0399e2a284368c""Oh, you lie-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8502c9fde5f49baef3e58f19fe5ec79""Let me finish. You make me look better than I already am."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="09fc201f509b491d4a978d64eb620d96"You could feel your heart clench. "Thank you, Mr Frye."/p 


	5. A sketching Success

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d34b56de1870f8fdd81ed325e94e1a7a"Abberline showed up at your door a few weeks later "Hello Mr (Y/N). May I come in?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e00ced0d139161e60499843268ebb32""Oh, course Mr Abberline." You led him to your small kitchen table where you both sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdea843113f0c62cc93244d3005fc42e""Good news, you got the job." He said quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="130b0f39df26e3ec4ecd72064d88053b""Not that I'm ungrateful sir but what is the job?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a59b42014168ffbd0e4c308a9874ef42""We are doing an experimental program where we also use a visual representation of a criminal to solve crimes, and we needed an excellent artist to fill this quota. Just so happens you fit the bill. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="311be8b282d3b232dae29af60c5ed758""So when do I start?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bae4de6724e05190cfa36145c7bdaef8""You'll be on call. We will send you files with the details, and you are to send them back with the drawing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1937d546fe7eab69bb46335ca6c90905""Makes sense."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="852c48701bd5848fe188c3885008796e"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="685986a960233696d1e116a0a735bc15"The job was fairly simple, and you were getting paid a fair amount. Your leg was getting worse by the day so it helped that you could stay at home and complete the tasks without using it. You still had your job with Craddy, although with the lack of business he let you off more often. You decided to indulge with this newfound cash. The gun you got had a manufacturer on the bottom, and you planned on getting it fixed. The factory and storefront were in Lambeth, so you began your journey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfe7d6a114029e6ac4cb824f216e5c2b"You hadn't been to the train station in over 2 years. You were too busy, and your job kept you locked in one place. It wasn't crowded and was actually quite quaint. You bought the ticket and waited for the 8 o'clock train to pull in. It was 7:47 when a train pulled in. You recognised it from the newspapers. It was the train that had been taken by the two vigilantes. Sure enough, an army of rooks exited the train. The two of them in the epicentre of the crowd, both with hoods up. This was as close as you have ever gotten to them and you were felling your curiosity. While you could see the girl too good, the man had a scruffy beard and wasn't clean-shaven as you had initially thought. He was powerfully built and seemed cocky. This reminded you of someone, but you weren't going to jump to conclusions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a12871fe91b8b1459ee45f4416bdad34""THERE THEY ARE!" It suddenly became apparent why they were here. A stream of blighters flooded the area and began to fight. You pulled yourself from the bench and started limping away as fast as you could. However, the crowd was too massive and got caught within the rooks. A blighter took a swipe at you. A blade piercing your forehead and causing you to go down. The male assassin sent his sword through the other's throat. He began fighting off the others, his gang at the ready. That was the moment it sunk style="box-sizing: border-box;" It's Jacob. It has to be who else fights like that./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31e9522ec64fef4008ae2532061e720e"You let the train station after that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfa2521c2ffe6500d2455106a4fb8f6c"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4dae1b4db877366fb498eed448120484"Later that night you were staring at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" They both have siblings. They have similar builds. Their fighting styles are the same. They have beards. There both are in charge of the rooks. If that wasn't enough evidence, what is?/em/p 


	6. Gun repair

Eventually, you made it to Lambeth without a problem. The clerk looked at me incredulously "This is an old model. Why would you want it repaired? It's literally cheaper to buy a new one."  
"It's for sentimental purposes."  
"A bizarre thing to get attached to put sure I'll fix it. Come by in a few days, and I'll have the parts made."  
So now you were sitting at home waiting for the gun to be repaired. You had a few jobs from the police that needed to be done. You were pouring all your energy into those. A knock came to the door, and a small boy was huffing and puffing with a letter in hand.  
"Emergency from the bobbies, sir!" he yelled, handing the letter. You opened it to this message:  
Sorry (Y/N) but can we use one of your pictures of the two Assassins? The NEWS is breathing down our necks about the incident with at the train station, and they need images that we don't have. Let's just say that people already dislike the police without the media spreading lies. Help us out?  
Fredrick Abberline.  
You limped over to your notebook which was sitting on the table and pulled out 2 sketches of each assassin to give to the small boy. The boy ran as quickly as he could back to the station. The paper came out the next day with the conglomerate of your drawings on the front. They looked quite lovely. You were with Jacob at the pub when you saw them. "Those your drawings?" he'd asked.  
"Yes. I do work for the police."  
"They are beautiful. I think you could get famous off of these."  
"Maybe.."  
"Hey, everyone! Our little artist here made it to the news!" you blushed as the rooks cheered along. You both drank until the sun sank below the horizon. Actually, Jacob drank until the sun went down. You watched. You decided to leave around 10 and Jacob followed you out. The poor man could hardly find his way home in this state, so you led him to your house. "You know (Y/N) you're really handsome." He mentioned as you fiddled with your newly-installed lock on the door.  
"Thank you, Jacob." You replied, passively.  
"I mean it. You're the prettiest man in London! Prettier than me, prettier than Aleck and Abberline and prettier than Evie!"  
"Evie is a girl."  
"I don't think she is. I mean she's my sister, but she acts like a man sometimes." the door opened, and they both fell forward onto the floor, and you very nearly screeched. Jacob had landed on your bad leg. He giggled to himself as he looked over you "So pretty." He pecked at your neck. Leaving bruises as he nipped. "I really like you." the pain was getting worse. You didn't even care that he seemed to be trying seduce you or whatever the hell this was called. The swelling and bruising on your leg were being crushed.  
"JACOB, PLEASE GET OFF!" you were very nearly in tears. Jacob's features were saddened.  
"Don't you like me? I always see you drawing me."He looked torn.  
"It's not that Jacob-" You sobbed.  
"IS IT CAUSE I" M A MAN! Is it just DISGUSTING to be with another man-"  
"NO- I fell off a 3-meter building a few months, and because I don't let myself have a break, my leg still hasn't healed! You're sitting on it, and it hurts!"  
Jacob seemed to come to his senses, and he rolled off you "sorry." he mumbled. It wasn't okay, but Jacob wasn't in his right mind at the moment.  
"It's fine. Come with me." You hopped up the stairs nearly falling multiple times. He collapsed in your bed, still holding onto you.  
"Stay...talk to me." you sighed carefully placing yourself next to him. He pushed his hair back so you could see his eyes clearly. "Whatcha think bout?"  
"Not much. Are you okay, Jacob?"He shook his head slightly. "What's wrong? why did you get drunk and follow me until I agreed to take you home?"  
"Evie 'mad at me." he lamented "A lot of people are angry at me at the moment. They say I'm too reckless. Which I am." He looked down at the sheets. "I'm scared."  
"Scared about what?"  
"That you'll hate me as much as I hate myself."  
You push yourself closer to him and placed a small kiss on his forehead. He looked confused "I don't understand you, Jacob Frye, but I don't hate you. You just go too fast for me to keep up." He teared up and enveloped you in a hug.


	7. Roth

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="863b24f96c1a8c3ca394f42888da4e4d"The next morning Jacob was gone, and it was a knock at the door that woke you. You limped downstairs to find an extraordinary man at your door. "Are you Mr (L/N)?" he asked. you nodded, and a smile crept onto his face. "Maxwell Roth. I would like to hire you." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Straight to the point I see. /em"I saw your pictures of the assassins, and I loved it! I want to commission a photo. The male assassin in any way you want."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a16ffb8f7b3e908bd73b83eef6ab0849""Sure. I'll need a deposit of-"Maxwell took your hand and placed a large sum of money into it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="121f779f2ba0b19eed36fb84d2460a4f""I wish to pay for it all now," Maxwell stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96e5d9f11324730cfe26b1f76ff43741""That's well and good sir but what if you don't like it? I wouldn't want you to waste your money."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af97f32209eec73a80c36eb1adf73b78""Trust me. If it's created by you, my dear, I'll love it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ea27cae07fa0efd5314c08bf401c636"In the end, you accepted his money and got to work on the drawing before sending it off. He didn't stop coming around. This Maxwell Roth came in every Monday for a new picture. It was unusual but not unwelcome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfa2521c2ffe6500d2455106a4fb8f6c"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05477b0d0c401b0e82daa3d37ebb70f6"You got the gun a week later. It was a hefty price, but it was beautiful. The barrel was fixed, and the wood was clean. The clerk mentioned a lot of other things he fixed in the weapon, but you couldn't remember them. You wanted to engrave it somehow in your own style. You got a pointed metal pen and lit a candle. Placing the pen over the flame for about 2 minutes resulted in the tip glowing in red. Using the pyro-pen, you pressed it into the wood to make an F in cursive. The pen went back to its original state, and you sighed. This would take a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a8ab874ce6db867e03bb5dce07a63e85"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be4b80562a7b4e8a6486f1e873275a8c"You haven't seen Jacob since that night. You asked around the pubs, but they haven't seen him either. As a last-ditch resort, you tried to guess where their train hideout would be next as your almost certain at this point that Jacob Frye is the assassin and so is his sister. However, you couldn't find the train anywhere. It was like a ghost train if you've ever seen one. You went home feeling pretty worthless. Roth was waiting outside your house with a letter "Mr Maxwell?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0ad32593ce1193f78cf07f35e30112f""Hello, (Y/N). Would you like to accompany me to a party I'm hosting?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a78d78f6b58677c05743f80ccb0bf56c""Why are you asking me?" you were already sceptical about this man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="749da2eb781133c610b2078f199434f8""Well you've done a lot for me, and I wanted to reward you with experience rather than money."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1fd738a7e80c5efe9a0003e2ff064da7"You thought about it for a second "Okay. I've already had a shitty day I need a distraction."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2933878aa9140320b85be98c1bc6ba50"It was at a theatre you haven't seen before. It was big and fancy "Enjoy the luxury, dear. I'm going to be a good host and address my guests."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c38b2762c7c2e5b3b402717793350672""Alright, I'll see you later." you took a drink for yourself from the bar. You sipped it cautiously and talked to the other desks. Out of the corner of your eye, it was the familiar sight of the hood. It was Jacob. He was sifting through the crowd like he had always belonged there. You lost sight of him for a second, and he was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf529eeee8b3252da2369d09e8afd4c1""BURN!BURN!BURN!" A crowd of people made a sprint to the exit as the entire building caught aflame. Running into the main area, you saw Roth get snagged on a rope. He was pulled into the air where you could faintly see Jacob looming over the man "Not so fast, Jacob, my boy!" he yelled. Your hands were suddenly grabbed, and you could feel the cold blade of a knife against your skin. "You kill me, and he gets it." Jacob looked over to see you. His gaze turned from Roth to you continuously until he roared and jumped to the ground and ran straight to you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea753ef54edc21f9e6188610f78d6dab"Roth and the blighter holding you flee and Jacob grabs you and pulls you to the exit as fast as possible./p 


	8. The Assassin's Creed

Jacob took you to your housebreaking the front door. He put you down on the bed and sat there himself. Weakly you sat up "Sorry." You mumbled. Jacob looked at you on the verge of breaking down.  
"So you know?" Jacob asked, "you know I'm with the Assassin order?"  
"There's an assassin order? I just knew you were some hooded guy running around."  
"Bullshit your working with the Templers aren't you?" He yelled.  
"I don't know who they are, Jacob! Could you please tell me what's going on!?" You sobbed "I just want to know what's going on! Why do you run around risking your life with your sister!? Why is Abberline in on it!? who the hell was Maxwell Roth!?" Jacob looked at you, genuinely surprised. "And most of all, why are you AVOIDING ME!?"  
Jacob breathed heavily "After that night I saw Roth come over to your house. I assumed that you two worked together." he admitted putting his head in his hands "God I'm sorry. You were so important to me why didn't I just see Roth was using you? I'm so fucking worthless-" You kissed him. He returned the sentiment you both sat there, comfortable in each others company. He pulled away "I've got to warn you (Y/N) I don't have an easy life. If you feel at all that you don't want that, I'll let you go."  
"Jacob Frye. You see that box on my desk." He nodded "Get it and open it." He did as you said. He pulled out the gun and examined it.  
"This was my gun, you can't get this style anymore. It broke after a fight, and I threw it." He looked at you incredulously.  
"You used to come by here every night. You used to make me feel safe every night, and you didn't even notice. I trusted you so much that I wanted to know who it was so I could thank him. I climbed that wall and got the gun to fix it. I even hurt myself on the way down. Why the hell would I do that just because?"  
Jacob walked over to you, kissing you gently and laying you down on the pillows. He rolled to the side, hugging you into his chest "Okay, I'll tell you about the Assassin's order."


	9. Epilogue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d943b0715fc40c734f633302f9925418"(Y/N) Sat in his room waiting for Jacob. His heart was pounding as he thought about the assassin. It was a big fight tonight. His back window raddled and Jacob came through in full attire. "Did you win?" you asked as he launched himself on to the bed, pulling you to his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't think I'd be alive if we didn't."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The piece of Eden?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Buried in the heart of the palace."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Evie?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Engaged. Greenie was happy."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He turned and kissed you "I'm with the love of my life. Can it get any better?"/p 


End file.
